Profesor Kagami
by Majo Walles
Summary: yaoi - Kagami esta vez, sólo por esta vez, dejaría pasar que estaba en la universidad. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble
**Profesor Kagami**

 **Resumen** : Kagami esta vez, sólo por esta vez, dejaría pasar que estaba en la universidad.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

 **Categoría:** KNB

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : -

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

-Antes de que se retiren tiene que tener para mañana tres planas de su punto de vista de la segunda guerra mundial –se escucharon los abucheos de sus alumnos, lo que hizo al profesor Kagami sonreír de lado-. Bien, me parece… entonces serán cuatro planas –esperó a que los chicos dijeran algo más, pero ya sabían que entre más quejas era peor para ellos-. Muy bien, retírense –dijo a todos, pero su mirada se centró sobre uno de los alumnos que lo miraba mal.

El moreno arregló sus cosas para salir también del salón, pero la mirada de profesor le mantuvo quieto en su lugar.

-¡Vamos, Aomine! ¡Jugaremos un partido!

-Lo siento, Kise-kun, pero Aomine tiene que quedarse a terminar un trabajo que no entregó.

-Ah, bien, nos vemos –dijo el estudiante yéndose junto a los demás, dejando solo a profesor y alumno.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que pasa contigo?

-Esto es una mierda –dijo el moreno, molesto mirando hacia un lado.

-No encuentro lo difícil para ti, yo tengo que controlarme para no saltar sobre ti.

-Eres de lo peor. Esto es de lo peor… y cuando todos se enteren de las veras, será aun más peor.

-Nadie tiene por que enterarse, y aun si pasara no va a ser diferente para nosotros.

Las cosas entre Kagami Taiga, con 32 año, profesor de historia universidad de la universidad de Tokio, y Aomine Daiki, de 24 años, estudiante de economía internacional, nunca fue fácil. Se conocieron en un viaje de Daiki a estados unidos, donde se enamoró del hombre en un santiamén, y siendo el chico lanzado que era, terminó aceptando casarse con su novio de dos años cuando este se lo pidió, pero con una condición, después de la boda, la cual fijó para un mes después, volverían a Japón. Taiga, ante el sí de su esposo, dijo que sí al viaje y lo hicieron, pese a que los padres de Taiga dijeron que en Japón sería más difícil para ambos conseguir trabajo a mediados de año y mucho más la universidad para Daiki, dijeron que se las arreglaría, fue así como el director de la universidad donde trabajaba le ofrecí hablar con su congénere en Japón para conseguirle una plaza en la universidad y un cupo para Daiki. En Japón dijeron que sí enseguida, después de todo Taiga tenía un muy buen curriculum, pero sólo tenían que cumplir con algo, nadie podía saber que estaban casados, de hecho, Kagami entró una semana antes a dar clases, para desviar la atención de todos sobre que llegaran al mismo tiempo.

El tiempo pasó y las cosas tomaron un curso normal, nadie preguntaba nada, pero la gente supo que si bien llegaron en diferentes fechas, ambos venían de algún lugar de América. Nadie tomó real atención.

Pero para Daiki era frustrante, tenían malditos horarios de once de la mañana a siete u ocho de la tarde, lo que significaba estar casi todo el día en la universidad. Y él se casó con el hombre que amaba, no con un sujeto por que sí. Era frustrante ver a su esposo todo el día y no poder acercarse.

-Me encantaría que todo el puto mundo se entere de la verdad para no tener que ocultarnos más.

-Oh, Daiki –fue hasta la puerta y se fijo que nadie venía por el pasillo, cerró las puertas y vio a su esposo a los ojos indicándole que fuera hacia atrás.

Aomine no sabía que es lo que realmente pretendía hacer Kagami, pero de todas maneras lo hiso.

Kagami esperó a su lindo maridito y cuando llegó lo abrazó con fuerza y después de un par de segundos recibió el abrazo de regreso.

-No quiero simplemente escuchar que los demás estén diciendo lo guapo que eres y lo genial que debes ser en la cama.

-Pero eso es verdad, tú lo sabes de sobra –dijo divertido, pero el golpecito en la espalda le dijo que su broma no surtió efecto-. Además yo escucho lo mismo sobre ti. Me encantaría decir que eres ardiente en la cama, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Sólo nos queda esperar, verdad?

-Lo lamento mucho –dijo besándolo suavemente-, sólo ten en cuenta que a tu carrera sólo le quedan tres años, después de eso podrás presumirme con tus amigos.

Aomine sonrió de lado, es cierto que las cosas estaban así, pero pretendía cambiarse de universidad, una que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, lo que ayudaría a que pudiera escaparse a los horas que tuviera libre y secuestrar a su esposo, además de gritarle a todos los babosos que querían meterse en los pantalones de su marido que estaba ocupado y que no lo dejaría por nada ni nadie, porque lo amaba y sabía que era amado a igual manera.

Fin


End file.
